Seat belt covers can lessen the discomfort of wearing the seat belt, as well as, provide an excellent area upon which an advertiser can display an advertising message. The seat belt cover is generally wrapped around the shoulder belt and secured with fasteners. This securing arrangement secures the seat belt cover to the seat belt but provides no mechanism for preventing the seat belt cover from sliding with respect to the seat belt. When the seat belt cover is allowed to slide with respect to the seat belt, the seat belt cover can become bunched up at the end of the seat belt adjacent the seat belt rewind mechanism. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a seat belt cover that provided a mechanism for preventing the seat belt cover from sliding with respect to the seat belt.